Together
by ExpelliarmusBitch
Summary: Drarry fic. Harry and Draco have been dating for quite a long time now. What happens when the Dark Lord rises, and afterwards? Will their relationship survive the many threats awaiting both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters, DUH. I hope you guys like my story. Set in 6****th**** Year.**

**Reviewing will make me happy:D **

Harry and Draco had been dating for quite a while now, often OWLing each other during the summer holidays. They were always sneaking out of their Houses at night to meet and share a kiss under the moonlight. They weren't very happy for having to hide their relationship, but it seemed inevitable. So they tried as hard as they could to keep it fresh, always taking risks in getting exposed but never really failing at keeping their relationship a secret.

It was at 10pm when Harry decided he wanted to visit Draco. He wanted to surprise him. So Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and exited the Gryffindor Common Room. He had convinced Hermione and Ron that he was only going for a walk outside, trying to reassure them, as he had been doing for so long. He figured he would need a new excuse, but not until they started asking questions,

He knew the way to the Slytherin Common Room, which was in the Dungeons, so he went there. Draco had told him the password during one of their most random conversations, so Harry was quite glad he also could enter the room. Muttering the password, he got in and started pacing around, trying to find his blond lover. He finally decided to go to the boy's dormitories where Draco ought to be, because he would have no other reason to sneak out. But Draco was not there.

He was going to confront him tomorrow about his whereabouts. While he was making his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, he finally thought he could have a break from his best friends' rants and decided to have a night stroll. He got out of the castle and started heading towards the fields of grass where he and Draco often went to snog, just before he ran into two dark figures there. They were two people who were unmistakably kissing. And, man the kiss was rough.

Getting closer, he decided not to disturb them, but wanted to know who the two people were. And with a terrible shock, he saw his was-to-be boyfriend and Cormac McLaggen making out. With a gasp of horror, he turned and ran the other way, hoping he wasn't heard. When he was a safe distance away, he gave in to the ever-growing pain inside him and started crying uncontrollably.

How much time he layed there like this, he did not know.

When he finally couldn't let any more tears flow because he had cried them all, he got up and went to the boy's dormitories, and did not sleep. He tried to fall asleep, but every time he managed to get in a trance, images of Draco and Cormac would appear in his mind's eye and he would be knocked back to reality.

Next day both Hermione and Ron noticed he was feeling off, but as they did not know about his relationship with Draco, Harry could not fill them in. Their hatred towards the Malfoy family was way too deep-rooted to ignore. And Harry was feeling like he wasn't ready to admit his homosexuality to everyone around him, even if it were his best-friends. Every few seconds, his eyes would trail towards the Slytherin table to see if he could find any trace of guilt in Draco, but he could not. Draco still thought he was fooling Harry and Cormac, Harry thought.

Hermione and Ron kept asking what was wrong until Harry got up and changed his seats, he did not want to give any explanations just yet, nor did he want to lie to them anymore. He saw Draco get up at the Slytherin table, face heavily disguised with a neutral emotion, and head out of the Great Hall. Harry followed him, making sure no one noticed it, not even Draco. He was going to confront him. And break up with him.

As he followed the blond, he kept having flashbacks. Flashbacks of when they were together, their inside jokes, their laying in the moonlight, their soft kisses. Draco's insistence at having sex and Harry's insistence on not to.

Harry was a perfectionist. He wanted it to be perfect and special, but apparently Draco had been getting his needs fulfilled elsewhere. No wonder why he stopped asking for it. Draco opened huge doors that lead to the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was murdered. Harry waited a little before opening slowly, quietly the doors and stepped inside.

There was the swishing sound of the water that was probably running down a sink and the unmistakable sound of sobs coming from the same direction where Draco probably was.

"I know what you've been doing, Draco," said Harry, tears running freely down his face. Draco looked startled before he turned around and faced him. "How could you? After all this time, you've been cheating on me with Cormac Bloody McLaggen!"

"I… How did you - ?" said Draco between sobs.

"I wanted to surprise you, yesterday. But I do not owe you any explanation. It's over, Malfoy."

"Harry, please! You don't know what I've been going through." Draco came forward and started stroking Harry's unshaved cheeks.

"Cheating on me wouldn't make it any better. Or is it you cheating on him, with me?" Now Harry was getting even more pissed. What if Cormac was being cheated on?

"No, Harry I swear, we're just friends with benefits, that's all there is!" Draco desperately shouted, but Harry was heading towards the door. He could not let him go. He could not lose anything anymore. _"Stupefy!"_ he shouted, aiming at Harry's feet. Harry was knocked five steps ahead and fell on his stomach. Draco came running towards him, shouting apologies. He just did not know how to stop Harry and the spell was the first thing that came to his mind. When he saw the fury etched on Harry's face, though, he stumbled backwards away from the recovering figure. _"Rennervate!"_ He shouted again.

Harry was once again in control of his body and he shot a stunner at Draco who ducked to escape it. Harry was so pissed he fired hexes as much as he could, trying to injure Draco as much as he could. Perhaps it would help the pain?

Draco did not fight back; he only escaped the spells that were aimed at him. Most didn't even reach him as Harry's fury was apparently blinding him. "Fight back, you coward! Fight back!" And then Harry remembered a spell he had read about in a book he'd found. It was for enemies, so it probably injured. And Harry was well out of spells to use, so he aimed at Draco once again and shouted, _"Sectumsempra!"_

The spell hit Draco right on the chest, just above his heart. HIS HEART. A tearing sound was heard and Draco fell back, hitting his head on the sink just behind him. Harry regretted having even picked up the bloody book. Despite all the anger he felt towards his supposed-to-be lover, he felt so bad for hurting him that way. He didn't know what to do. He was panicking and his head stopped working. He couldn't fathom the horrible spasm Draco's body was doing, as if some demon was in possession of his body.

And suddenly the doors of the bathroom burst open, allowing in a very angry Professor Snape. He did not waste time at even examining the scene, he just knelt next to Draco and recited spells, grey mist and smoke protruding from his wand onto Draco's nearly unconscious body, healing the gaping wound that was at his chest. Harry got out of the damned toilets and went up towards his dormitories once again. At least it was a Saturday, so they did not have classes.

Snape did not call him that day. He didn't even give him a punishment which was highly unusual. That was so weird, Harry decided he needed to speak to the teacher he had always hated.

"Sir," he said after Snape had opened his office door. "May I speak with you?" He said it in such politeness; Snape's sneering face was turned into one of surprise.

"Get in."

Harry entered the office, dreading the hour he had decided to confront the teacher, as the place was filled with disgustingly scary things Harry did not even want to know the names of. Finally he met his teacher's eyes and said at once, "Why wasn't I punished?"

"Mister Malfoy kindly asked me not to mention the subject as a favor to him as he is the only one who has permission to ask for you to be punished. Such a strong, powerful spell is out of the hands of even the Headmaster," said Snape coldly, though the usual cruel look that was always in his eyes was missing.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I reckon he fancies you, Mister Potter."

"Thank you for the answers, sir," said Harry as he walked out. It was the weirdest encounter he had ever had. Why was Snape acting so unnaturally nice around him? Was it something Draco asked for, perhaps? He had to go apologize. Now. Maybe they were even now. Maybe there was still hope for their relationship. Harry thought that Draco forgiving him for casting such a spell on him would be enough to forget about him cheating on Harry.

All he thought about on his way towards the hospital wing was Draco. He noted how injuries and death reunited people so easily. As more ideas and crazy fantasies came to his mind, his step became faster and faster and he was now determinately walking towards where his lover lay, sweat making his blond hair glint in the pale light that was getting inside of the room.

"Draco," Harry whispered. But Draco did not turn around. "I'm so sorry, Draco. Please forgive me. I never knew what this spell did. If I did, I wouldn't have used it against you. I was so mad, I remembered finding it in a book – "

"Potter," Draco cut him off. "Stop it. I'm not mad. I deserved it, you're right, I was cheating on you and I regret it deeply. I wish I could make it better to you, but I can't go back in time, and I hope you forgive me, if not today, in the future, and give our love a chance."

Harry was at a loss of words. Draco was always so arrogant, sarcastic, pessimist, and a million other negative things, but among them were also positive traits. In Harry's knowledge, regret was never one of them. He had never heard Draco saying sorry, neither admitting his faults. Only once had Draco excused himself from Harry, and it was when he had bitten down on the boy's lower lip in one of their making-out sessions. Harry smiled. "I forgive you."

Draco smiled. He couldn't turn his head to look at Harry as Madam Pomfrey had put up a body binding spell that was to hold him steady, because the wounds would probably become severe if Draco turned a lot. But poor Draco was in pain. There was sweat running down his face and down his throat. Harry took a seat next to him, acknowledging the fact that Madam Pomfrey was not in sight, and took one of the towels out of a huge tank of water. Wetting it thoroughly, he started dabbing at Draco's warm face to try and get the fever off and wipe off the cold sweat. Draco, despite sweating, smelled extremely good. It was like he had just put on some very expensive perfume. Harry knelt down and gave Draco a kiss on the lips. Then, stepping back, he asked the blond, "When do you think Madam Pomfrey will let you out?"

"As soon as he's healed!" came the voice of Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, that was heading as fast as she could towards the pair. "Now, Mister Potter, I hope you haven't been giving poor Draco here trouble, have you?"

Harry chuckled, "Of course not, now why would I do that?" He grinned and so did Draco. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, despite the huge smile that was struggling to be formed on her lips. Harry got out of the hospital wing in good spirits and decided it was time he told Hermione and Ron the truth.

Hermione was obviously in the library, as she has been doing some research lately about the Liquid Luck potion. She had said something about not believing in such thing as luck that came from a vial of potion. Sure enough, he found her there. He sat next to her and put his hand on hers. She looked up from a huge book titled "Perks of Potions and their Disadvantages." (How unoriginal of a title, thought Harry.)

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can we talk?"

Hermione closed the huge book and turned towards Harry, an air of understanding on her face. "I knew this was coming." She grabbed his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, Hermione, and I don't know if you'll like it much. But I just need you to know…"

"Come on, Harry. You know you can trust me, I will never judge you. Tell me."

"I'm gay." Said Harry simply.

"Is that all?" A smile was dawning on her face. She nearly jumped up on him and gave him a huge hug. "It's fine by me, Harry, I've always got your back. Now, is there something else?"

"Yes, Hermione, I've been dating someone…" trailed off Harry as Hermione's face brightened even more.

"Really? Who?" Her face was getting even brighter. Harry blushed so deeply scarlet that Hermione could almost see the blood in his veins.

"Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, enjoy. I really wanted to put the bathroom scene in the 6****th**** year into my own words and so I decided to write this fanfic. Now that it's out the way, we can start with the serious. **

_"Really? Who?" Hermione's face was getting even brighter. Harry blushed so deeply scarlet that Hermione could almost see the blood in his veins._

_"Draco Malfoy_."

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?" was Hermione's calm reply, thought Harry sarcastically.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm so sorry I kept it from you, but I didn't have any choice."

"Telling me was an option Harry, you know you can trust me with anything. I'm not mad at you," she added when she saw Harry's dumbstruck face, "I just don't want to be last to know this. I love you, Harry, don't ever forget that I'll always be by your side."

"Thanks lots Hermione, now what's left to do is tell Ron and I know that is NOT going to be easy," said Harry, his voice pretty calm compared to the frightened one that he was using a minute or two ago.

"I wouldn't advise you, he's very homophobic. But I can help you with that, just wait a decent amount of time and let me help. Deal?"

"Merlin, Hermione! Good thing I didn't go to him for advice. I'd bloody well be screwed by now." Now Harry was very happy.

"Well, you're not. And you have a Potions assignment due tomorrow, have you done it?"

"Umm, I've been busy with –"

"Say no more, I'll do it for you since it's pretty much the same subject, you owe me one."

Harry smiled at her and got out of the library, feeling so grateful towards Hermione. She was always there for him and he knew that no matter how much he could try and push her away, her unwavering faith in him would remain.

Next he was planning to visit Draco in the hospital wing, but when he arrived, he found an empty bed. "Draco?" he asked to particularly nobody.

There was no answer. Not until he heard the clanks of Madam Pomfrey's heels thundering towards him. "Where is he?" she asked a thunderstruck Harry.

Harry shrugged and started pacing. "Where could he have gone?" he kept circling around until he spotted a small but very clear trace of blood on the ground. Then he saw another one. And another. He followed the trail that was now leading him out of the infirmary and into the halls. _Draco had wounds, he probably bled those out. _

Horror overwhelmed him when he thought of Draco walking with blood smeared on is body. His step became faster and faster. He ran into at least four students, two of them Slytherin prefects who deliberately took points off Gryffindor. Harry did not care as he wanted to find Draco so much. The blood took him to the seventh floor.

Following the blood, he noticed it ended in front of a wall. A WALL. DEAD END. He started panicking. He paced again in front of the wall, thinking about how much he needed to find Draco. _I just need to find Draco. Draco! Where are you? Merlin, where could he be? I need to find him! _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking slightly open just in front of him, where there was only a wall. THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! He had forgotten about it. He got in and was taking to a huge room full of furniture and magic objects that Harry didn't know the name of. Some of them were obviously Dark.

He finally decided on going right towards the center of the room and seeing if there was a lead. He noticed that there was no blood trail inside the Room, which made it very weird. _It's the Room of Requirement, _Harry thought, _so if he really needed a bandage, he would get it._

But what the bloody hell would Draco be doing inside this room? What would he need so much as to actually stop his treatment and go there, since it could even kill him? Or was he forced to go there?

The more Harry walked in the Room of Requirement, the more his scar hurt. At one point, he thought his skull was going to burst open. He now could hear hissing sounds. How accurate. A snake could be there, and he wouldn't even notice it. Yes, the pain was so big he was feeling blinded.

He could see in front of him, but couldn't make sense of whatever was in front of him. He continued walking, hoping whatever Voldemort was going through would get old, until the pain finally started decreasing slowly.

When he was entirely normal again, he was more aware of his surroundings than ever. And he got an idea. He closed his eyes and hoped for anything that could point his out towards Draco's direction.

Opening his eyes, he saw Fawkes the Phoenix fly just above him and followed him, taking it that this was the sign. He arrived at a corner where Fawkes flew down and his pace slowed. He looked around the corner and saw the familiar figure of Draco, heavily folded in bandages, putting a huge veil on a cabinet.

Harry wondered what Draco wanted with the cabinet and his curiosity got the best of him. He did not even make his presence known, he just kept staring at Draco who was strutting his way out of the room. Harry wished something would make Draco move faster, forgetting the Room of Requirement's wicked powers. Fire spread from just in front of him and towards poor Draco who, as soon as he saw the flames, started running towards the door. In no time, he was out, and the fire monster that had appeared disappeared.

Harry went towards the cabinet and took off the veil. Something very heavy hit his head and he fell to the ground, feeling slightly dizzy. Getting up, he looked for what hit him. A book. A Potions book. He opened it and on the first page was written, _"This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince."_

He went through the pages where were scribbled lots of extra lines. He finally came across one with a paragraph written in very fresh-looking red ink. He didn't recognize the language and figured it was latin, because it sounded familiar. It sounded just like the spells they learned. He grabbed the book and put his finger on the page he wanted, closing it behind. He then opened the cabinet door, and suddenly, a bird flew out. Harry looked at it questioningly.

He felt a weird urge to get in the cabinet, and, knowing magic always left traces, he got inside it. Closing the door, he cast _Lumos _and read the page he had bookmarked out loud. He had no idea what had made him do that, it was just one of the impulses that always hit him so hard before he got in trouble.

And then he was pulled towards the ground. He felt like a hook was behind his navel and was pulling him up, colors glowing all around him and echoing screams that weren't even his. He finally arrived somewhere. He knew it because the world had stopped turning. He was still inside a cabinet, though, and that cabinet was the same as the one he had gotten into. He kicked the door open and was inside the store where he had seen Draco get in with his mother when he, Hermione, and Ron had been spying on him.

His hands started shaking as he was sure that he was no longer in the Hogwarts grounds, and no longer under the protection of Dumbledore. He immediately stepped inside the cabinet once again and read the same paragraph again.

But he could not get out.

He read it again, and again, and again, but to no avail. He thanked the Gods that it was night and that the store was closed. He started flipping the pages of the book to try and find another weird looking paragraph. Perhaps it could take him back. But to no avail, either. He was stuck here.

Meanwhile Ron was pacing in the Common Room. He hadn't seen Harry for so long and couldn't find him. His Invisibility Cloak was not missing, so that made it even more weird. Hermione was writing Harry's essay, ignoring Ron's pants and moans about how worried he was. She guessed that Harry had snuck out with Draco. Finally, she stood up and said, "I need some air."

"I'll go with you! Maybe we could run into him or something!"

"Ron, I said I need some air." Hermione glared at him until he finally sat down. She got out of the Common Room and went towards the library to finish the essay. Really, she was in the last page of it, but she feared that she would go insane because of Ron and all the stress and write something very inappropriate on Harry's paper.

But what happened was that while she was on her way to the library, someone knocked her over. She went on all fours and started picking up her stuff. The person she ran into had knelt too and started helping her. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Just watch where you're going, Granger."

She looked up and saw a blond head looking at her. Draco Malfoy had just knocked her over. "But… if you're here, where the hell is Harry?"

"No idea, haven't seen him. Why, isn't he with Weasel?"

"No. I thought he was with you! Last time I saw him he said he needed to see you after speaking with me." Hermione was feeling deperate.

"Well obviously he isn't. He probably went to the Hospital Wing to look for me!"

"Well let's go before curfew!" Hermione nearly shouted. They went towards the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey lectured Draco at running away from her care, but they did not find Harry. Draco said sorry and they tried to look for clues Harry might have left.

And luckily enough, Hermione spotted the drops of blood that came from Draco. She asked him if they were Harry's and he explained to her what had happened and that he knew where they led. So they went towards the Room of Requierment.

"Harry?" Hermione shouted as soon as they were in. No answer. Draco sighed satisfaction as he was scared Harry had found his secret. Unless...

"Granger, wait. Let me check something," Draco said as he went towards the cabinet. Hermione stood there alone, not following. She did not care what Draco was up to. She had been wondering the reason why Draco hadn't been bullying her, Harry and Ron throughout the whole year and now she put the pieces together. It was because of he and Harry's relationship. Harry had obviously been asking him to calm down. "Granger!"

Hermione suddenly ran towards the voice; Draco had found something. He kept yelling her name and she followed the voice until she found him standing in front of a weird-looking cabinet. "What is it?"

"I covered this after I left." Draco sighed.

"What is it, Draco?"

"No time to explain, we save Harry, then I'll spit it out." Draco started opening the cabinet door before Hermione stopped him. "What now?"

"I know about you and Harry."

Draco didn't react to this, he kept his face and emotions hidden beneath a mask which only Harry had learned how to get past. They both got inside the cabinet, and, closing the door, Draco recited something in Latin.

Harry hadn't had any time coming up with a plan before Hermione and Draco turned up from behind the cabinet door.

"What the hell is this place? It's so bloody creepy!" Harry quickly said.

"How did you get here, Harry? What does this cabinet do?" Hermione responded with more questions. They both turned and faced Draco for an explanation he did not give.

"Let's just get out of here, for the moment." And they did get out. And when they were back, they split up and forgot about the incident. Neither Harry nor Hermione ever even thought of discussing what had happened out of fear of the answer. They never gave it much attention. And life went on with Harry always sneaking out of the Common Room just like old days to meet his lover and often share a kiss at midnight.

But Draco was paranoid. He didn't know whether Hermione and Harry had really dropped it or they were still discussing it but in more private matters. An owl arrived at both Hermione's and Harry's places with similar looking letters.

_Meet me today in the library at 7pm, bring no one, we need to talk._

_Draco. _

Harry noticed Hermione had gotten the same letter and, as their eyes met, the events of the night in which everything happened came back at them.

The day went by pretty fast as they both forgot about the meeting. When it was 6.30 pm, though, Harry remembered that they had a meeting and reminded Hermione. They gave a different excuse each to get away from Ron and met Draco in the far corner of the library where no living soul could hear them. Nevertheless, Draco was putting up enchantments, muttering _Muffliato_ so no one could hear them. He sat at the nearest table, motioning for them to sit too.

But when he started talking, his voice came out in sobs.

"I... didn't want to... parents... evil!"

Hermione was first to regain her common sense as she was shocked at seeing Draco cry. "Draco, calm down, stop crying. Tell us what is it. We won't judge."

_Hermione has such a nice way with men_, Harry thought.

"I never wanted to do this. He threatened to kill my parents, Harry! He's evil!" Draco said, stuttering a lot.

"Who is, Draco? Who is evil?" was Harry's response.

"Well... You know who!" cried Draco.

"Know, I don't! Who is evil, Draco?" said Harry.

"Harry... I think he means You-Know-Who," said Hermione.

"Oh."

And the whole room went quiet except for the librarian's hissing sounds that were made at students talking in the library.

"Draco, I need you to tell me exactly what happened and how we can help you through it." Hermione was speaking very kindly and doing her best at calming Draco down.

"I'm a Death Eater!" shouted Draco.

"I know that," was Harry's response. "What I don't know is what does it have to do with the cabinet. Draco, I know you're on our side. I know he's threatened to kill your parents. But you need to tell me what is exactly upsetting you."

"You-Know-Who ordered me to murder Dumbledore," said Draco. And for once, his tone wasn't weak nor scared, it was desperate.


End file.
